


Sunkissed Lines

by nvmnd



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvmnd/pseuds/nvmnd
Summary: Jaskier cannot help but wonder about Geralt's tattoos.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Sunkissed Lines

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I'm a cheeky little shit and got inspired by [my own post](https://nvmnd.tumblr.com/post/190681931794/modernau-where-geralt-doesnt-have-any-scars-but)  
> You can also read this on [Tumblr](https://nvmnd.tumblr.com/post/618039237778063360/sunkissed-lines) if you'd like to.

He still wasn’t sure what he had done in his past life to deserve to be blessed like this; lying in bed with the most attractive and surprisingly gentle man in all of Cintra. Although Jaskier has not slept with every single man in the capital, he was certain to have found the top one - in every way possible. 

Geralt looked rough and the closer you got the more intimidating he seemed with these fine white lines tattooed all over his body, covering his pale neck, chest, arms, everything. But to Jaskier’s defence: he was known for having a death wish. He just never expected for his death wish to turn into something so soft, something so _precious_.

The sun broke through the window of Geralt’s apartment and shone onto the bed, covering them in gold. As if these moments weren’t valuable enough already for Jaskier. Though Geralt’s eyes were closed, the younger one knew that he wasn’t asleep. His soft hums whenever Jaskier’s gentle fingers traced the lines at a particularly sensitive spot gave him away. Or perhaps he wanted to be given away. 

To Jaskier’s surprise, the lines never felt rough beneath his fingertips; in fact, he barely felt them at all and if he had closed his eyes, he was sure that he wouldn’t have been able to tell tattoos from blank skin. Even though he had memorised everything about Geralt’s body by now - from the fine lines on his neck to the head of the wolf on his ribs to the dagger on his thigh and the birthmarks at his lower back.

Jaskier settled his head on one of Geralt’s arms. He felt warm, fuzzy, so unbelievably happy. 

“Geralt?”Jaskier’s voice was hoarse and he spoke softly. His lover opened his eyes just the tiniest bit to peak at him. “Hmm?”

His fingertips lightly traced the scenery tattooed onto his chest. “Why are your tattoos in white ink?”

“Cause they’re nobody’s fucking business”, Geralt rumbled.

Jaskier flinched and instantly felt his cheeks redden. _That’s it_ , he thought to himself and stiffened, _I overstepped the boundaries. In just a second he’s going to tell me to leave like everyone so far._ He scolded himself for his nosiness and ability to always ruin things. However, it had just been a matter of time until he ruined it. If he only could shut his stupid mou- 

A soft kiss was planted onto his head and he snapped out of his thoughts. His eyes widened in surprise, confusion, shock, anything. He felt like they got even wider when Geralt answered his question. 

“They’re white because I didn’t want people to be scared of me right away.”, he admitted and cleared his throat,”I mean, even more scared than they already are.”

A soft ‘oh’ left Jaskier’s mouth. 

“Yeah.” Geralt’s hand snuck to the back of Jaskier’s neck, softly massaging the tense muscles before finding their way further up, idly playing with his hair which had gotten a tad bit longer than Jaskier prefered. Rough fingers found their way up to his scalp and massaged it as softly as he touched his lover’s skin.

“But when you ask about them it’s okay.”,Geralt’s voice was merely more than a whisper,”I trust you, Jask.”

And essentially that’s how they spent their morning: in each other’s arms, bathed in gold, soft fingertips, stories spilling from Geralt’s lips, sharing sweet kisses, whispering even sweeter nothings. 

Until Jaskier decided they needed to eat and when he felt Geralt sneak up to him to hug him from behind and lazily put his head on the shoulder of the younger one while both were dressed in nothing but their boxer shorts, in that moment Jaskier still couldn’t help but wonder what he’d done in his past life. But it didn’t matter because he was still forever grateful.


End file.
